As computers have become increasingly commonplace, it has become desirable for users to access resources or other services on the World Wide Web (also referred to as simply the Web) from a variety of different computers. These resources or other services oftentimes require a user to provide user credentials, such as a user name and password, in order to access the resource or service. Users oftentimes desire to access these resources from multiple different computers, many of which may not be trusted by the user because they do not belong to the user. Furthermore, even computers that may be trusted by the user can become infected by a malicious program. User credentials entered by the user are thus exposed to a level of risk due to theft by a malicious program, reducing the security of such resources or other services and the overall Web as well.